


Survive The Games

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fear, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: In a futuristic future, every five years thirty people, fifteen males and fifteen females, are taken captive to partake in the ultimate game show. One where you will die if you lose the game. With thirty people and only two winners, one male and one female, to bring riches to their family, and safety for one family member from the games as their prize, all thirty tributes fight to survive the horrifyingly deadly games. With only two winners they are forced into marriage to breed more deadly killers for the governments tributes.No one above the age of fifteen, or under the age of fifty is safe from the games.____Alexia is one of the thirty who wake up in the televised arena. She is the sister of a past tribute. She watched her big brother die in the games. She hated the games before that and hated the games more after that. Now she is to partake in the games to survive to protect her little bother.





	Survive The Games

She crawled out from the body on top of her. Blood covered her entire being. Some from the body she just freed herself from, some from the other tributes, and some was from herself. She looked around at the bodies around her. 

She turned as she looked around. The people who was driven into madness with fear. Her hands shook and she collapsed to her knees. She looked at the all the red. So much red.   
She threw her head back and screamed.

She kept screaming till she couldn't anymore. She kept screaming till her already sore throat made her croak.

She screamed and didn't hear her fellow survivor come up behind her and watch her. 

She wasn't going to be broken by this evilness. From all this twisted death.

And she wasn't going to be his.


End file.
